


No Shame In Dependence

by JamesAeza



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Coughing, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Medicine, Sick Character, Sickfic, mostly just fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Logan gets sick and doesn't want to let the others pamper him. As if he can stop them.Logince can be read platonically or romantically, whatever you like.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	No Shame In Dependence

**Author's Note:**

> I am useless so I wrote fluff. Enjoy the fluff. Love y'all.

“Kiddo, are you sure you’re not overworking yourself?”

Roman’s head shot up from the project he was working on as he turned towards Patton. After regaining his bearings, he shook his head. “I don’t think so, Padre. It’s just a big project, that’s all. I feel fine.”

Patton nodded. “Okay then. But make sure if you ever stop feeling fine, you take a minute for yourself.”

“Will do. Besides, I never feel not fine.”

“Roman, everyone feels bad sometimes. Just take care of yourself.”

“You know I will.”

Several feet away in his own room, though, Logan was feeling less fine. Not that he ever would have admitted any of it. Not that his face was paling, he kept sniffling, and when he stood up, all the air seemed to have forgotten how to find his head. He was okay, he’d dealt with worse before, but he still wondered why he felt the way he did. Usually when one of them had physical symptoms, there was a reason for it. 

Sometimes Roman got sick from trying to create too much. Sometimes Patton got sick when someone else was really, really upset. Sometimes Virgil got sick from all the anxiety. Logan occasionally got sick when he overworked himself, but he was pretty sure he had not done that in the past few days. Or the past few weeks. Or months. 

Maybe what someone else was doing was affecting him, but that didn’t seem to make sense. That would be Patton, always a little too empathetic for his own good. Logically, Logan shouldn’t ever get physically ill in the first place, but that hadn’t seemed to stop it in the past.

It didn’t matter. He could just wait it out in his room, it didn’t seem too bad and should be over in less than three days. 

He scribbled a note to Patton that he was doing work in his room and didn’t want to be disturbed. He could have told them that he was feeling unwell, but he didn’t want to. Didn’t want Patton to worry, or Roman to judge him. Didn’t want his logical facade swayed under something as silly as a cold. 

Upon placing the note outside his door, he concluded that the best course of action was to try to rest, he’d probably be back to normal when he woke up. This was just a fluke. A rare and unfortunate event.

When he woke up, though, he did not feel better. He felt worse. His joints ached, his head was pounding, and his body didn’t seem to want to listen to his brain and  _ stand up. _ He hadn’t changed out of his regular clothes, and they were sticky and wrinkly. 

Not that he had the energy to care right now. He just fixed himself as best he could, tried to look like his normal neat self, and stumbled out of his room to try to find what had caused this. 

The first room he made his way to was Virgil’s. He took a deep breath, knocked, and called out, “Virgil, are you feeling normal?”

The door swung open. “...Yeah? Why would I not be feeling normal?” Logan inspected him for any tells, but didn’t find any. He just shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Go back to whatever you do in there.”

Virgil shrugged. “Okay. Whatever.” He shut the door. 

Logan sighed, then went to find Patton. 

He eventually found him cooking dinner in the kitchen. Entering the room, he leaned on the counter for support. “Patton?”

“Yes kiddo?”

“Is… is everything okay?”

“For sure! Why do you ask?”

“Uhm… it’s not important. I havetofinishsomethingseeyoulater,” He mumbled, excusing himself from the room.

He knew he very well might have to go talk to Remus and Janus. But for right now, he’d rather not. First, he made his way to Roman’s room. He knocked on the door, and waited. No response. He knocked again. And waited. And then the door swung open. 

“Hm? What? What d’you want?”

Roman looked… tired. And glancing behind him, he could see that his room was a mess. He sometimes got like this when he worked too hard. 

Logan sighed. “Roman, when’s the last time you took a break?”

“Um, dunno. Two days ago? Three? It’s all one at this point. Why?”

Logan was going to explain. He really was. He started to try, before his body betrayed him and he fell into Roman’s arms. Roman, ever the prince, caught him and lifted him up, dots connecting in his mind. 

He’d overworked himself. Sometimes that made him sick, but for some reason it didn’t this time. He’d assumed that meant what he was doing was fine, but clearly his overexertion had hurt Logan. Roman was pretty sure he wouldn’t have fallen onto him if he’d had a choice in the matter. 

Logan groaned. “Put me down,” he mumbled blearily.

“Nope. Let’s get you to bed, big guy.”

“Noo. Don’ call me that.”

Roman let out a laugh at seeing Logan not so put-together. Hair messy, shirt untucked, tie wrinkled. Gently laying his hand on his forehead, though, he stopped laughing. There was something very wrong with Logan. 

“Okay, buddy,” Roman muttered, lying him in his bed and propping him up on a pile of pillows. “Let’s get your temperature.” 

“No. M’fine. I can take care of myself.”

Roman ignored him, heading into Logan’s bathroom and finding a thermometer in the cabinet. “Okay. I need to put this under your tongue.”

Logan just shook his head. Roman sighed. Who knew a delirious Logan would be this contrary?

“Fine then. I’m going to-” his mind raced to come up with a creative threat. “I’m going to make all your books disappear.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“If you let me do this, maybe I won’t.” Logan frowned, but obediently let Roman take his temperature. Roman inhaled sharply upon seeing the number. 

“Alright. Let’s cool you down a little.” Logan ignored him, pulling the blanket over his head. 

“No. Go’way.” 

“Would you rather I get Patton or Virgil? Or Remus? We could find Janus.”

“No. No one. Leave me alone.”

“Nope. You, my friend, are sick.”

“Your fault.”

Roman sighed. “Yeah. I know. I’m sorry.”

Logan rolled over. “You better be.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go get help, and you’re gonna change into something more comfortable.”

“No m’not.” 

Roman shrugged. “If you want me to do it I can-”

Logan grunted. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“That’s what I thought,” Roman informed him, leaving the room. 

“Hey Pat?”

“Yep?”

“Logan’s really sick and he’s not letting me help. Maybe you should go talk to him.”

“Oh, poor kiddo!” He paused. “Do you know why?”

Roman rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his shoes. “Well, here’s the thing. You know how sometimes us two get sick if we work too hard?”

“So he overworked himself? He hasn’t done that in a long time.”

“No,  _ I  _ overworked myself. But for some reason, he took the brunt of it instead of me.”

“Oh. That’s… weird.”

“I know. I’m sure that once Logan’s functional again, he’ll want to figure it out.”

“That bad?” 

“Yeah. He fell on me.”

“Yikes. Okay, I’ll go check on him right away.”

“Thanks Pat.”

“No problem!”

“Kiddo? Roman said you weren’t feeling too good.”

“No. No. Everything’s fine. Roman lies.”

“You know, there’s no shame in feeling bad sometimes.”

“Go away.”

Patton pushed the door open. Logan was flopped down on his bed, dressed in an oversized Sherlock t-shirt and sweatpants. He was pale, and seemed to be a little shaky. 

“Oh, Logan…”

Logan sighed. “Please Patton. Just leave me alone. The best way to deal with this is to wait it out.”

Patton chose not to let him ‘wait it out’. He found a bowl of cold water and a cloth, which he gently pressed to Logan’s forehead. “There. Doesn’t that feel nice?” 

Logan just groaned. 

“Have you drunk anything?”

“Probably not.”

“Alright, let’s do that.”

Patton left the room and, upon returning, offered Logan a glass of water. 

He tried to take it, then almost dropped it. Patton quickly took it back, helping Logan back up into a sitting position. Then he held the water to his lips. Logan did not drink any, instead just shook his head defiantly. 

“Come on, please? Why not?”

“It’s demeaning.”

“No it’s not. It’s okay to get help when you’re at your weakest.”

“I’m…” he paused to cough loudly. “Not weak.”

“Of course you’re not. But everyone has their moments. Now please, just drink it. You’ll feel better.” Patton decided it would be appropriate to employ sympathetic puppy eyes. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” he muttered. Patton once again held it to his lips, and he tried to drink this time, spilling a little down his chin. 

“Oops,” Patton giggled, wiping it off. Logan rolled his eyes. 

“Are you quite satisfied now?”

Patton sighed. “I’m gonna see if Virgil has any medicine you can take. You just sit tight.”

“What? Are you sure? Is he okay? Is he drinking water? Did he pass out all the way, or just fall?”

“Virgil, please try to calm down. He’s going to be okay. I was just hoping you had cold medicine or something.”

Virgil sighed. “Yeah, I do. I’ll bring it to him in a few minutes.”

“Sounds good.”

Virgil took the approach of not bothering to knock and just walking in. “Logan? You doing okay in here?”

“Yes, fine.”

“I brought you medicine.”

“Don’t need it.”

So he was being as contrary as Patton and Roman had claimed. 

“Why are you so against the idea of needing someone besides yourself?”

Logan blinked. “Well, I… I’m supposed to be logical. Where’s the logic in neglecting to be self-sufficient?”

“Where’s the logic in refusing help that is being offered to you and that you clearly need?”

“I-” Logan began, and then he stopped. 

“That’s what I thought,” Virgil observed before thrusting a spoon of medicine in his face. “Now take that.”

Logan obliged, but not without a token protest.

“Alright, now maybe you should sleep for awhile.” Virgil was expecting a refusal, but Logan seemed too tired to bother. 

“Okay,” he whispered, rolling onto his side. Virgil stifled a smile and pulled the blanket over him before seeing himself out.

Roman, Patton and Virgil were all stirred awake by the muffled sound of Logan squirming and whimpering fretfully through the monitor. 

Yes, they had put a baby monitor in his room. He probably wouldn’t have appreciated it, but right now he wasn’t coherent enough to even notice, let alone care. 

Virgil shoved Roman off the sofa that they were all piled on. “It’s your turn,” he informed him blearily as Roman fell on the ground and picked himself up. “Sponge him down with cold water and make sure he drinks something.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Roman grumbled, making his way to the room. Any annoyance, though, left him as he noticed Logan was shivering and had his face shoved in his pillow. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered comfortingly as he gently turned Logan onto his back and began cooling his face with the cloth. Logan just shook his head, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. 

“Lets get some water in you,” he suggested, lifting Logan’s head and tipping the liquid into his mouth. He tried to drink, once again letting it drip a little. Roman quickly wiped up the spill. 

Suddenly, Logan unexpectedly grabbed Roman’s hand, pulling him down a little. Roman wasn’t sure what to do with that. Looking at Logan, he quietly confessed, “I’m really, really sorry I did this to you.”

“S’okay. You didn’t know.” And then, shocking Roman into freezing still, he wrapped his arms around his neck. “I loove you.”

“I… I suppose I love you too.”

Roman stayed there until he was sure Logan was asleep, then he silently found his way back to the sofa. 

The next morning, they had all just barely risen from their interrupted sleep when they heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. Upon glancing up, they saw it was Logan. 

They all cheered upon seeing him on his feet, albeit still pale and trembling, leaning against the wall for support. He was holding something white in his hand.

“I see you have placed a baby monitor in my bedroom.”

They all laughed in agreement before realizing that Logan probably shouldn’t try to stand yet and they had him placed on the couch, where Virgil brought him more medicine and water. 

He was much more coherent now, able to talk and laugh and watch movies. 

As they all sat on the sofa watching Disney, he whispered to them, “Thank you guys. I know I’m not the easiest person to take care of.”

Roman squeezed his hand. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always really make my day if anyone's willing to drop one. I take constructive criticism and if you see a grammar mistake, wreck me. There is never an excuse for bad grammar.


End file.
